Divergent VS Hunger Games
by tobiasandtrisheaton46
Summary: Katniss, Peeta, & Gale run from the Capitol forces & land on fenced in Chicago. Tris & Tobias ask why are they here? Katniss tries to get closer to Tobias to get Intel. What is Katniss hiding from Peeta & Gale? Does Katniss have feelings for Tobias? Who will win Tris or Katniss? What side will you choose?
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I do not own the character the writers do. I just own the movies & books. Sorry If I get the names wrong.**

**Chapter 1: Katniss prov.**

All three of us were running from Pres. Snow's army & we finally stopped to catch a breath. Gale shot a couple of guards off & I did too. Peeta stabbed some too. As we catch our breath I noticed a supremely large fence over what I think it is a city. I tell the boys to follow me so we can stay there for night & not in the open. They nodded yes & go towards the city. As we are walking I notice a place that has strange things that looks sorta like a a mechanical bird. I keep walking & we are very close to the entrance of the large fence. Then I see guards with guns. One of them yells at us saying, "Who are you? What is your business being in the city of Chicago." "We are here to find a safe place to sleep & stay for a bit.", said Gale. They tell us they need to hear from their superiors which was some guy named  
Four & a girl named Tris.

**Tobias prov.**

Tris is on top of me kissing me & I slightly slip off her shirt each inch of a time. I hear my phone ring & she says,"Screw it. Just let go to voice-mail & they will call again if its important." I do as she says I get her shirt off & get on top off her. Then both of us hear both our phones ringing. "OK, that's never good. I'll Answer it.", she says to me. She does & says"What the hell, Christina? I told you to not call on my day off. So this better be important." I can't help it but find it kinda hot when she gets mad for interrupting us now. Then I remember just yesterday that Zeke, Christina, Uriah, & my sister Abby walked in on us while we were in the middle of it. Both me & her were upset about it that we both threw a pillow at all 4 of them. I can't help it but kiss her neck & nip her ear. She tries not moan while she is talking to Christina & shoves her hands in my face telling me to stop but don't really. "Alright Christina, we will be there in 15 & don't let them in until we interrogate them.", she said as she hung up & left a loud moan. "What's going on?", I say to her as I hand her t-shirt. "She said three strangers are at the fence looking for shelter in the city.", she said. "We should probably interrogate them then?", I say to her as we get ready to leave. "Yea, just in case they aren't here to kill us all.", she said. I laugh at her sarcasim & then we get on my motorcycle & get to the Fence


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2: Tris prov.**

When we get there I see a girl around my age, pretty & two guys around her age. She has a weird weapon that I haven't seen before. Christina tells them to drop any weapons they have & they do. We put them in a truck & take them to the old Candor facility so we can interrogate them. "Where are you taking us?", said the blonde guy. Then Tobias said over his walkie-talkie in his helmet,"We are taking you to interrogation to find out why you are here." When we got there people stared them like they were invaders. We asked each one the same base questions we did. Tobias & I interrogated the girl who we found out her name was Katniss. "Why are you here?", I asked her. "We are here because we were running for our lives. Our Capitol was hunting me down & wanted me dead. So we ran & we ended up here.", she said looking at Tobias. I think to myself _Don't be stupid. Just cause she is more attractive than me & is looking straight at your boyfriend. _"Alright you can stay here until all three of you need to be. But all of you need to do your share of work.", said Tobias sternly. I can tell he is not found of her staring at him. We leave & let them change into something since I can see blood stains on each of them. Both me & Tobias go to our job positions we have.

...

**Katniss prov.**

After dinner, I tell Gale & Peeta to come in my room so we can talk. They came in shortly after & asked what we going to do? "Alright, we need a plan or something. We need to know who they are & decide wither we should stay here or go back to our District.", I say to them. They stay quiet for a bit, but Gale says, "Well we should find out by befriending one of them or get close to them. But I think we should stay here until the Capitol gives up on us." "I can get close to that tall guy that was near the blonde girl & I agree it is to dangerous to go back right now." I, say to them. "That's smart of you. But this isn't home though, don't you guys want to go home though?", said Peeta. I know I do not want to go home now. I do not want to put Prim & my mom in danger because of me. Plus maybe I wanted to get away & be free for once. "Peeta, we should stay here for a while until things cool down alright.", I tell him. Peeta said I should stay with him, but I want to stay with Gale though. I do like Peeta, but also I like Gale. Peeta leaves & after 10 minutes I kiss Gale for a bit. "I love you,Gale.", I say to him. "I love you too, Kat-nip." he said to me as he kisses me more.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3: Tris prov.**

I kiss Tobias as I'm on top of him & asks, "Tobias, why was Katniss staring at you & well your manhood." "Tris, you don't have to worry about that. She is not. I don't compare you to them. I compare them to you. Since they are not you & do you know what they all miss.", he says. I laugh at that & I kiss him. We get back to sleep after we continued where we left off this morning. I don't know when we are ever gonna get time alone, like we had before. Now I feel like we may never get time alone & I secretly want to marry him, but I don't know how he feels about that. I know we have only dated for 2 years, but I can't help it though. I go to sleep with his arm wrapped around me & dream about a future with him.

...

**Katniss prov.**

I wake with Gale's arm wrapped around me. Part of me wants to take his arm off from me, but part of me doesn't want to though. I did like last night though. Like the way we connected it was really good. "Gale wake up. Gale wake up we have to get up now or else we will be kicked out.", I say to him as I'm shaking him to wake up. "I'm up. I was just resting my eyes.", he said sluggishly. I pull him out of bed & I get dressed. He leaves earlier than I do so Peeta doesn't think me & him were doing it. I was dating Peeta, but i can't help it if I have feelings for Gale too. I like them both, but I don't who I would be with fully. I like Peeta & I like Gale. I know soon, Peeta will find out & I will have to chose between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4: Tobias prov.**

I wake up with no Tris next me then I see a note. I t said: _Dear Tobias, Sorry I was not there when you woke up. I had to tell where Katniss, Peeta, & Gale had to be. Breakfast is in the oven, your favorite. love , Tris ;) x o. _I smile at her lil note, & get dressed. Then I noticed that I had a black velvet box in my dresser that had a engagement ring I have plan to give to Tris. I did want to marry her, but I don't know when is the right time though. After I ate the breakfast she made I left & went where I know where can find Tris. I see her in her usual outfit: A black tee, jeans, sneakers, & her gun on her side with throwing knives down her right leg. Then I see the three strangers in a line with their chests out standing straight as she instructs them. "You know you guys look like you never fought in your life before.", I tell all three of them. Tris laughs at that & says,"Thanks Four & aren't you suppose to be in the control room?" Before I could answer, Katniss asks, "Four? So we call you Four?" I nod yes to her. She says,"That's a number not a name." I already don't like her. She is acting like an Erudite snob. Then Tris says right back at her, "Katniss is a type flower & Peeta is a type bread." I smile at her comeback & give her a wink. I'm glad Tris has my back even when I don't need it though. I train the guys since I know Tris will think I have a thing for Katniss when I don't. I know each of the guys has a thing for Katniss, but I don't know what they see in her though. I know what I see: a spoiled brat with a smart mouth.

...

**Tris prov. **

At lunch I sit next to Tobias at our usual table. Same old lunch: burgers & mashed potatoes. While I'm eating I notice Katniss looking at Tobias & me. I don't what she is planning, but I don't think I like it. My instincts are usually right about things, but I don't want to be like a over-protective girlfriend though. After lunch I ask Christina to keep an eye on three of them especially Katniss. I know I shouldn't but I don't want what happened last time. I remember 2 years ago when (a girl I would love to forget), asked Tobias to help with the control room over at the old airport base. He did, btu he thought it was good cause, but only he helped with bomb that killed 20 people & hurt Uriah. Uriah did live, but I almost broke up with him because of it. I'm glad didn't or else I don't know where I would be now with him. Tobias asked me to meet him at the Chasm at 5 & not to be late.


	5. Chapter 5

**Katniss prov.**

I notice this coffee-skinned girl looking at me. Then I realize a black guy holding a little girl & goes next her. _Huh, they marry & have children at a young age, I think to myself. _Peeta comes over with an apple in his hand & throws it at me for me to catch. I caught it & I took a bite out of it. It tasted like the one Rue gave me before she died. "Can you believe that guy calls himself Four?", said Peeta. "I know & that girl Tris? She makes fun of our names what about theirs.", I say to him. We both laugh at that & he kisses me. I know I should brake up with him, but he is so sweet to me.

...

Later at night I go in Gale's room with nothing, but a t-shirt. He looks at me like I'm the only thing in the room worth watching. I kiss him & get on his lap. We keep kissing, & I know I should stop this before we do something. But I know who I love & Gale is one I want. "Katniss, what about a certain someone?", he says. "Gale, I know what I want & I want you. No one else just you, Gale. I love you.", I say to him. "I love you too, Kat-nip.", he says to me as he kisses me more. He gets on me & removes my shirt. I take the rest of his clothes that he was wearing. He goes in me hard & kisses me more passionate. I can't help it, but moan his name in my mouth. We stopped after an hour & I said, "I love you Gale. Your the only one that gets me & cares about me." "Katniss, I will always love you. Always have & always will. Besides how do you plan on getting close to Four when he isn't training you?", he said to me with a kiss. "Well, I don't know it's not like I'm going to sleep with him. I only want to do that with you & I think I might have a plan for that.", I said. He smiles at that & gives me a kiss & we fall asleep. I put his arm around me & fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Tris prov.**

As I am heading towards the Chasm, I remember my first kiss with Tobias at the Chasm. He was my instructor & I was just an initiate. We had to keep it a secret since people would have thought I lived through initiation because we were dating. Whenever we wanted time alone we came here & did I get to the Chasm, I'm welcomed by strong arms behind me. "Hey Tobias.", I say to him as he kisses the top of my head. I go over by the edge of the falls & put my feet in it to cool them down. He hands me a piece of Dauntless cake & hands me bouquet of lilies. "Happy anniversary.", he says as he kisses me. I loved the lilies he got me & sink my nose in it & I feel something hard. I pick it up & it's a diamond ring. It was then I noticed Tobias was down on one knee. Before I can make a reaction to ity he says,"Tris, will do me the honor of making me the luckiest man on earth for marrying you." I kiss him for a bit & say, "Yea, I'll marry you."

...

When we get to our apartment, I kiss him passionately. He leads both us in the bedroom & he takes off my shirt. I slitely moan as he takes off my clothes & goes in me. I rip off the rest of his clothing as he kisses my neck. He keeps going harder each time & I don't know how munch I can take. We stop after 45 minutes & I say, "I love you.""I love you too, Tris.", he said as he kissed me.


	7. Chapter 7

**previously: Tris & Tobias are engaged, Katniss sleeps with Gale, instead of her boyfriend, Peeta**

**chapter 7: Katniss prov.**

I wake up realizing I slept with Gale. I do not know if I should be disappointed at myself or be glad I just had sex with a man I love. I get up & get dressed & leave Gale. I see Four going in a room with a chair in the middle of it & lock the door. I stay near it & I hear him breathing deep breaths & almost screams. I do not what is going on, but I don't like it though. After 15 minutes, he comes out like how I normally see him. "What are you looking at Katniss?", he said to me. He walks away from me with broad shoulders. Later I go where I have to. I see Gale & Peeta in a line, Tris is showing 2 different color serums. I see a blue one & a orange one. "This blue one helps the soldiers go in their fear-landscapes. Fear-landscapes show people what they are afraid of & how many they have. Sometimes people have a few, but it doesn't mean it won't take long. At times people go through it with it in 7 minutes. That is the shortest recorded fear-landscape experience.", she said. "Today, you three will go through it. You will all be injected with the serum to go through. It is not a race,but to get through it. You have to calm your heart rate down & your breathing.", said Four, standing against the wall.

...

I go in a room that Four was in. Tris comes in & injects me with the serum. "Just breathe & calm your heart-rate down, then you will be done.",she said. I fall asleep.

...

I wake up in the Penin field, & I hear barking from the beast wolves. I see 6 of them & they crouch down & pounce me. They scratch my face & biting my neck. Then I remember that all I have to do is calm my heart-rate down, but I can't. No wonder Four was struggling this is hard to stay calm. Half of my leg is bitten, I calm down. I touch my face & legs & all the bite marks are gone, but I still feel the pain though just not that munch. I realize that I'm still in the field, but I'm tied up though. I see a Capitol solider holding a flaming torch. I try to get out of the ropes, but I can't. He puts the torch down & there is fire around me. "You smell that, girl on fire? That's your skin burning away.", the solider said. I realize that my skin is melting away & I can't do anything about it. Then I realize that my heart rate has gone up & I need to calm it down. I use all my strength to calm it down & my skin is fine now. Then things got getting harder & harder. I counted the fears I went through so far 7. Finally I'm in a room with Pres. Snow holding a gun & Peeta & Gale are in front of him blind-folded & tied down."Choose Katniss. Who will live & who will die?", he said. I start to cry at that now I have to choose between who is going to die & who will take his place. He clicks the gun & I start to panic over the fact I could lose a dear friend or a possible husband. "Katniss I will give you the count of 10 to choose. 1,2,3,4,5.", he said. I gain control & calm down. I wake up in the same room that I first came in. Tris hands me a glass of water & I gulp it down. "Are you ok?", she said. "No, I am not ok. I found out what I was afraid of & I'm supposed to be fearless.", I yell at her. "Hey, everybody is afraid of something. No one is ever fearless, they always have something they are afraid of small or big." I leave & go to see where Gale is.


	8. Chapter 8

**previously: Katniss goes through her fear landscape**

**chapter 8: Tobias prov.**

When I wake up all I see is her sleeping head on my chest. Some people think we are both out our leagues because of how I look & how her personality is. But in reality we are perfect to each other. People just don't us at all. They just see with their eyes not how we feel about each other. I know from personal experience that people judge people by how they look & act , but deep down they always have something that people won't understand. I am in love with her & I know she feels the same. I kiss her forehead & she gently wakes up. "Go back to sleep. I like it when I can watch you sleep.", I whisper to her. She keeps her eyes closed & says,"But Tobias, I don't want to though." "Alright fine, since I want to see your beautiful pale green eyes.?", I tell her. I do love how her green eyes go perfectly with her golden hair in the morning. It just make them pop out. She opens them & I kiss her & say, "You know I just love your green eyes. It fits you perfectly." She smiles at that & kisses me. After we ate breakfast & got dressed I noticed that Tris is keeping the engagement ring on. It surprises me a lil since last night we should not tell people, yet. "Your wearing it today, I thought you didn't want to tell people yet.", I ask her. "Well, I thought I should, but to keep it hidden. If you want me to until we tell people,I'll wear it as a neck lace with his spare necklace chain.", she tells me. "As much as I want to wear on your hand. I think you should wear it like that for now until we tell people. Especially since we have 3 people that we don't know & why they are here, so to be safe side wear it like a necklace.", I tell her. After we got dressed we leave & train the 3 people that I secretly hate.


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 9: Tris pro v.**

I noticed that Katniss' stance is wrong & she is pain kicking in the wrong stance. I want to help her, but I kinda do enjoy seeing her mess up though. She isn't built for buff, but for speed like me. I can kick & punch pretty powerful since, I know how thanks to Tobias. I look at my ring around my neck & I want to put it on right now. But I don't know if I should right now. Plus I'm in the middle of training these 3 people & initiates too. Luckily, Tobias is helping me with all the training & supporting me. Then I realize that I'm late & I haven't had my period this month. I start to panic on the inside & I leave. Tobias starts to follow me, but stop him. "Stay here, I'm just going to get us some lunch." He looks like he knows I'm lying , but listens to me anyway. I go back to our apartment's bathroom & pull out a pregnancy test I kept hidden from everyone, even Tobias. After 3 minutes I got a result: Positive. I don't I should be happy or panicky. Then I realize that Tobias doesn't want kids. My fear of him leaving me passes through me. I quickly toss the test away & try not to cry as I walk through the door. Christina walks by & sees me & says,"Tris what's wrong & why are you crying?" I tell her I'm pregnant & I'm engaged. "Tris those tests aren't always accurate. I remember when I took a test it was positive, but I wasn't pregnant. So just cause it says you are doesn't mean you really are. Plus if you miss a month doesn't mean that too it just means you are very late." I sorta smile at that, but I feel like my soon-to-be marriage fell apart. I'm not going to tell Tobias since I don't want him to have a heart attack. I grab me & Tobias some lunch after I wiped my face from the tears i cried. I see Tobias just leaning against the wall like he usually does. I give him his lunch & then he looks at me. I can tell he notices something is off about me. He whispers in my ear, "Tell me what's wrong after we are done training these 3."


	10. Chapter 10

**previously: Tris is thinking she is pregnant because of the test result & not having a period for a month**

**chapter 10: Katniss prov.**

I leave after I was done training & try to find Four. I have to get close to Four & get more info about this place. I don't know how I am going to get close to him. I know he probably hates all three of us,mostly me, but I have to get close to him. I need to know things & looks the person that knows the city & how we can get home. I keep looking for him, but I checked everywhere I'm allowed to go. I hear two voices that are familiar to me, it's Tris & Tobias. I see them arguing, but I can't hear them though. After they stopped they kissed. I'm surprised at this & I didn't think they were dating. I thought that since they were both out of each others leagues. Great this makes my plan harder now. I was planning on going on a date with him to get Intel, but now I have to worry about Tris.

...

I stay with Gale again & tell him about what I saw. "How is that possible? Four is a jerk & Tris is sorta nice.", he says. "That's what I thought. Plus Four deserves a better looking girl than Tris. Like she is too pale, her eyes are too pale, her hair is dull & everything else.", I say to him. "Do you have a crush on Four, Kat-nip?", he says. "What?! No why would I. I love you only you.", I say to him as I kiss him. He gets on me & in me & I can't help but moan. I kiss him harder & we both moan he goes harder. We stop after 2 hours & go to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously: Katniss discovers that Tris & Tobias are dating**

**chapter 11: Tobias Prov.**

I go meet Tris in the Chasm. I don't know why she was so worried, but it bothers me see her like that. I when I get closer to the Chasm I already see Tris sitting against the wall trying not to cry. I go over by her & offer my hand for her to get up. "Tris what's wrong? Come on you can tell me anything I can take it.", I tell her as I wipe her partly dried up tears. "Your going to freak-out at this.", she says. I kiss her & say,"Tell me what's bothering you I can handle it." Then as she wipes off one last tear & says,"I might be pregnant & I know both us aren't ready for that yet." I start to panic I wasn't ready to be father right now. Ya I want kids one day just not right now. "Tris, it's not that I don't want you to have a baby, I do. I just don't think we are not ready for one yet. I want to have kids with you one day, but now it's too soon. But if you are I promise I'll be there for both of you & protect you." I kiss her & place my hand on her stomach.

...

**Tris prov. **

Later I got checked on to see if I was pregnant. When I saw the sonogram I saw nothing & from the looks of Tori's face she sees nothing to. "Tris, you are not pregnant, but if you want to control it take these every 24 hours.", she says as she hands me container with blue pills. I know it's birth-control & I run straight to my apartment. Tobias isn't home & that's good for me. It's 3:35 P.M. & start to make his favorite: medium rare steak with mashed potatoes. After I grill the steak & keep it the oven to to keep warm. I grab one of Tobias button- shirts, my frilly short black skirt, & my bra that clamps in the front. I put some sliver eye-shadow, light lipstick, eye-liner, & curl my hair then put it in a pony tail. I only do this when it's his birthday, special occasions, or just a good old doing it. I hear the door open, but I turn the shower on to make it look like I'm in the shower. I hear him open the oven door, now I know he has the steak & will eat it for about 10-15 minutes. While I'm waiting I tie the shirt in a knot & unbutton 3 buttons to show a lil more cleavage. After I turn the shower off, I take my birth-control pills & open the door. Tobias' eyes pop when I walk right & says,"It's not my birthday or a special occasion. & aren't you pregnant, unless?" "I'm not & right now...", I say to him as I push him on the bed," I want you." I get on his lap & I decide to do something I've never done. I give him a lap dance & I can tell he likes it. I aggressively take off his shirt & go for his pants. While I'm doing this he goes the shirt & the bra. We both slightly moan & he flips us over & goes in me hard. I moan his name & he moans mine. I kiss his neck over & over again. After 2 hours we both stop & all I can hear is deep breathing from both of us. Finally I break the silence & I decided this, "Tobias, I think we should wait from this point to have sex until our wedding night." He looks like he is about to react but says, "Ok, I can wait, but are you sure?" "Yes, Tobias, I'm sure. Now get some sleep ok.", I say to him as kiss him & then go to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously: Tris is not pregnant & tells Tobias they should uphold sex until their wedding night.**

**chapter 12: Katniss (2 weeks later)**

I realize that I'm 2 weeks late for my period. I pull out a pregnancy test & after 3 minutes of waiting it's Positive. I know who the father is, but I also know we are not ready to have children or get married at all. I go out & wake Gale up. "Hey, Kat-nip what is bothering you now.", he says. "I'm pregnant & your the father of it.", I tell him. "Katniss, I want to have kids with you. I was hoping for a longer time period, but oh well. Besides if we go back, I'm going to ask your mother if I can marry you. Plus you know how much I love Prim.", he says to me as he kisses me. I know my sister is mad at Gale for shooting her, but she has to understand that they made him. They put a chip on his neck to kill my family. I shot the chip that was in His neck & he dropped the gun. He tried to explain to Prim that the Captitol made him, but she turned away from him. My mother was mad at him, but after I told her what happened she understood. I do miss my mother & my sister & I know I may never come back. But if I don't I want to go back for them & bring them here. It looks to be a better place to raise a family, but what do I know I'm just a stranger in this world.


	13. Chapter 13

**previously**:** Katniss is pregnant with Gale's baby & is deciding wither or not she should stay in the city or go back to her District.**

**chapter 13: Tris prov.**

I wake up & I realize that I was sleeping on Tobias chest. Gosh why did I had to say that we should wait until our wedding night. I get up without getting Tobias up. I make us some french toast. I know people think it's lame to have a breakfast tradition, but I have my reasons. I remember that everyday when I was in the hospital after David shot me. Tobias always made me french toast, even though he didn't know when I would wake up. I woke up on Friday & from that day we made each other french toast each week on Friday morning. I hear Tobias is in the shower & so to pick on him I'll put a plate of french toast & let the scent take over. I do that then the next thing you know he comes out where am eating the french toast I gave him. I'm already dressed & ready to leave. Tobias comes near me & kisses me for a while. He is really making this hard to wait, because right now I want him moaning under pressure. He kisses my neck & I know exactly what he wants. I stop him & leave. I didn't want to leave, but I need to stick to my promise though. If I brake it then what would that make me then? A desperate girl, a wanting fiancee' , or something else. I see Katniss telling Peeta something & by the looks of it he is not happy with what she is saying. Peeta walks out, but Tobias stopped him right when he came in.

...

At lunch I notice both Katniss & Tobias are gone. I get the feeling Katniss is trying to take him away from me. I leave the dinning hall & I hear Tobias' voice & Katniss' voice. I run quietly to the voices & then I see both of them kissing. A little part of me just died inside me. "Tris wait I can explain", he said as I just threw my engagement ring at him. I run crying & head to the Chasm & go to the deepest part of it. _How could he do this to me? & why her, why the person I most dislike at the moment? Is it because I told him we should wait until our wedding night until we have intercourse again?_ Thoughts & reasons kept pouring in my head & each one I cry harder._  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**previously: Tris saw Tobias & Katniss kissing & she threw her engagement ring at him.**

**chapter 14: Tobias Prov. (10 minutes earlier)**

As I'm walking towards the dinning hall I hear this,"Hey Four wait up." When I turn around I see Katniss & I say to her,"What do you want?" "All I wanted to do is to go in dinning hall & maybe we can catch a bite later together?", she says as she gets closer to me. I know exactly what she wants from me & she is not getting it. "No, I can't I have plans with Tris.", I say to her as I walk away from her. She grabs my arm & says, "Oh come on you can miss one date with her." "No.", I say to her again as I try to walk away, but her grip gets stronger. "Please Four I will give the best night of your life. Plus what does she have that I don't?", she says as she gets closer to me. "My heart.", I say to her as I get free from her grip & walk away. The suddenly she pops in front of me & kiss me. I'm trying to get free, but I can't she is holding me back against a wall. Then I see Tris who is crying right behind Katniss. I stop us & she throws her engagement ring at me. "Tris I can explain.", I yell to her so she can hear. My heart stops at the moment & now all I feel is the burning rage I want to put on Katniss. "How could you do this? You know how I feel about her.", I yell at Katniss. "Oh I got what I wanted.", she says playing the innocent. "You know what bitch stay the hell away from me & Tris.", I yell at her as I run where Tris went.

...

I go near to the Chasm I hear crying, Tris' crying. I get closer, but I don't see her anywhere. Then I realize that she can fit in the entrance to go deeper into the Chasm. I go near the entrance & I can already see that it's very tight in there. My brain & my heart are fighting a war now to see if I should go in there & help Tris or stay out her & yell at her. After 3 minutes of that I go near the entrance & use all my strength to go in the tiny cramped space. _Remember, you have to tell Tris the truth or you could lose the perfect girl in the world._, I say to myself as I go through. That is all that is keeping my mind straight as I go through the tiny hole. I turn on my flashlight I keep on me & see Tris sitting on the ground with her head in her arms crying. Seeing her like this makes me hold her, but now I know she is thinking I cheated on her when I didn't. She looks at me & see most of her face is wet with tears. I get closer to her, but each time I do she moves away. "Tris please let me explain to you what happened.", I beg her. "Why, so you can hurt me more, thanks but no thanks., she says to me. I know Katniss planned this. She knows Tris is important to me, but how much is indescribable. "Tris look I didn't want to kiss her. She kissed me & held me against my will. I was heading towards the dinning hall to meet you. I love you, not her or anyone else.", I say to her practically begging her to forgive me & understand. "Why should I believe you? You lied to me before.", she says to me while not looking at me. I know she didn't trust me at that time when I helped Evelyn, but now she really needs to. "If I did wanted to be with another girl who is not the best person I know. Don't you think I wouldn't have asked you to marry me.", I ask her as I hand her engagement ring. I can't lose Tris not now not ever. I love her too much to lose her. "Tobias, I need time to think alright, but you can help me out of here though.", she said to me. I help her get up gently & get us out of there. She walks away shortly after & I head towards what I thought was our apartment.


	15. Chapter 15

**previously: Tris still thinks Tobias cheated on her, but is warming up to him though.**

**chapter 15: Katniss prov.**

I go where Peeta is staying, he isn't there. I look for him & then I notice he is punching the punching bag they have over & over again that I can see his knuckles are bleeding. I know I told him I was pregnant with Gale's baby, but seeing him like this hurts me though. "Hey, what are you doing?", I ask him gently. "What do you want from me now Katniss. You broke my heart.", he says punching the bag harder. I grab his hand to stop him from hurting himself even more. "Stop it.", he says as he looks away from me. I know I hurt him alot more than I expected, he does love me more than I thought. "Peeta, I'm sorry I I...", I tell him but he interrupts me. "Save it Katniss. I'm tired of getting hurt by you. You made your choice. If your leaving the city I'm staying. If your not then I'm going back to the District. Whatever you choose one thing for sure is that I'm not going with you." I feel sadness within me & now I know how I really feel about Peeta, love. "Peeta, wait I do love you, & if I could go back change this I would. I choose you, Peeta.", I say to him as I'm basically crying. He kisses me & I kiss him. Now I do feel bad that I kissed Four & I probably ruined his relationship with Tris, his fiance'. "Peeta, meet me at your room. Right now I have to do something first.", I tell as I kiss him good-bye. "Ok, don't be late.", he says.


	16. Chapter 16

**Previously: Katniss tells Peeta she loves him & she chooses him.**

**Chapter 16: Tris prov. **

I know Tobias wants me to forgive him & part me does too. I don't know if Katniss kissed him first or what. I know I should trust Tobias by now, but I know both of us can lie easily though. When I get to the training pit, Katniss comes near me. "You have 1 minute why I shouldn't be mad at you right now.". I command her. "Look, I know we didn't get on a good start & yes you should hate me now. I thought you guys were just acting it out as a couple, but now I see you guys are really good couple. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I wasn't. I didn't realize that it would drove both of you to brake up. Now I do. Please Tris, I'm pregnant with a man's baby I thought I loved, but I don't now.", she tells me as she cries. Looking at her I realize that could have been me & she said her world was more dark than mine so I understand that people do things that they learned over years & do things. "Katniss, I don't know if I can ever forgive you for that. But I can live through the fact that you are pregnant & you were hormonal, & makes you do stupid stuff. Look, if you can't train tell me. Don't do it because you need to right now you need to worry about your baby." She gives me a hug & I don't hug her back. "Not a huger.", I say to her. I leave shortly after & I see Tobias isn't at the training pit. "Zeke, do you know where Four is?" I ask him. "Last time I knew where he was he at the old Ferris Wheel.", he told me as he walked away towards Abby, Tobias' little sister. _Of course he's at the Ferris Wheel. Why didn't I think of that?_, I say to myself. I ran towards 'the drunk-way', since it leads straight towards the abandoned fair grounds. The dunk-way was a short version of a highway, but it was covered & one of the pathways was to the fair grounds. This passage was used alot by most of my friends when they were too drunk to drive. After 10 minutes I got there & I see a shadow figure on the base of the Ferris Wheel. I go over & I see Tobias' neck tattoo on the back of his neck peeking out from his shirt. I walk quietly trying not to make a sound & when I got close by him I immediately wrapped my arms behind & around him. I missed him alot now more than ever. He turns around & says,"Aren't still mad at me?" "No, I'm not. Look she is regnant is hormonal & her world influenced her to do things. I forgive you & now we go can go back home please, I miss you." He smiles at that & kisses me for a bit. We leave together & head back to our apartment.


	17. Chapter 17

**previously: Tris finds out the truth & forgives Tobias**

**chapter 17: Tobias prov. ( the next morning)**

When I wake up I see Tris' sleeping head is on my chest & half of her body is on me. Her arm is crossed me & I notice her smiling, but is still sleeping though. I always do find her even more beautiful & peaceful when she sleeps, but I don't always get to see it though. I Kiss her forehead gently so I don't wake her up & think about all the good memories I had with her. I also remember when I was 7 & Marcus put me in a closet (again). But this time it was different. It was different since a little girl came by & I guess she herd me quietly crying from the left-over pain I had. I saw little fingertips & she said,"It's OK. Your Ok & you come out." I could have broke the door easily, but I was too afraid at the time of what Marcus would have done to me after if I had. I don't talk to her really, I just told her she better leave before she is in here. I didn't trust Abnegation at all not even a little bit. But I did see the little girl wearing gray & I knew I shouldn't talk to her just case. After 5 minutes I did touch her fragile fingertips & saw little glimpse of her face, but not alot though. I know she had blonde hair, & green eyes, but I don't know if that was Tris or a different girl. After that night I never saw her again at that place, but I don't if that was Tris or not. I never did see Tris when she was young, so I don't know what she really looked like when she was young. The time I did saw her was at my mother's fake funeral, but I didn't pay attention. She wakes up around 10 A.M. & I already made her breakfast. "Hey, sleeping beauty.", I say to her as I hand her some pancakes. After 10 minutes I ask her, "Uhh, Tris, did you ever come over to Marcus' house when you were 5 years old?" "Umm, yea, I even went to you when I herd you crying & I told you it was going to be ok. Why are you asking?", she asked. "Well, then we didn't meet 3 years ago, but 14 years ago. Plus how come you never came back I missed you?", I ask her. After 2 minutes she said," Well, after party I woke up in my room & I didn't remember going in there so I thought I was dreaming the whole thing. I also wanted to see you again, after that party my family was never in your house again." "Not your fault that you discovered what he actually did at the time.' I say to her, as I kiss her. I know I could get my revenge on Marcus, but I also know that I would completely change if I did. I would be more like him than I want to be. It's enough when I was young, people said I looked just like him, but acting is completely different than looking. We leave after Tris took her shower & changed & headed towards the training pit.


	18. Chapter 18

**previously: Tris & Tobias actually forst met when Tris was 5 years old while Tobias was locked in a closet.**

**Chapter 18: Tris prov.**

After training, I head down towards the throwing range. I always prefer knives over guns. I have better aim with it plus after me, Christina, & Tobias always have a little competition to see who gets the most accuracy. Last week I won, but you never know. When I'm walking down Gale comes near me. I don't know why he is coming near me, but I don't like it though. "Hey, Tris. How about you & me go have some lunch afterwards?" , he said to me blocking the way through. "Umm, no thanks. I'm good & can you move outta the way.", I ask him as nicely as I can. "It wasn't a request.", he said. I noticed he looked behind me then he kissed me. I'm trying to free myself, but I'm not strong enough though. Now I know how Tobias felt when Katniss kissed him. Gale pushes me against the wall hard that it hurt. Before I know Tobias comes in & pushes Gale into the wall. His hands are around Gale's neck, & Gale is trying to breathe. "You lay hand on her again I swear I will kill you with bare hands.", he threatens Gale. I know he is protective of me especially when someone touches me. Everyone is watching now, Katniss is standing by with Peeta & I'm thinking she might wants this. Tobias lets Gale go & Katniss & Peeta ran towards Gale & help him up as he is gasping for a breathe. My back hurts like crazy now & I know I will have a big bruise on my back now. Tobias comes over & asks if I'm Ok. I nod, but I know he can tell I'm really not though. Gale, Katniss, & Peeta gives us a dirty look. I know they are thinking Gale didn't deserve that, but Gale was trying to take my shirt off & he hurt my back alot though. Tobias & I walk away & he takes me to the infirmary to get my back checked on. Tori tells my back was bleeding a little & the bruise was purple,black, & little bit green in some areas. She said the bruise was as big as my head & it will be there for about 4 weeks. She put a medium sized bandage on my back & Tobias helps me get to our apartment. He also made me chicken Alfredo with marina. After I ate that he let me take a bath & gently washed my back & felt really good. After that I went bed & fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**previously: Tris confronted & kissed by Gale. Tobias almost chocked Gale to death.**

**chapter 19: Katniss prov. **

When me & Peeta take Gale to the infirmary, I go over & asks if I can have a ultra-sound done. A woman nods & takes me to see if I'm pregnant. I see the monitor, but I really see nothing. "You are not pregnant.", she said in a kind voice. I was relived by that, but part of me isn't though. I go over where Gale is & tell him I'm not pregnant. "But you said you were though.", he said. "Yes, but sometimes you do get false positives though.", I say to him. "Katniss, I saw you kiss Peeta before Four attacked me. Why did you aren't I enough?", he asks. "Gale, look, I do love you, but my heart belongs to Peeta. I'm sorry, but it's over.", I say to him as I'm walking away from him. I see Tris getting her back checked on & she has a big bruise on it. I try not to think that Gale did that to her, but I can't help it though. He is stronger than her & I'm thinking he kissed her & that's why Four grabbed his neck. Four doesn't look like the guy that will beat someone without a reason so that must be it. But I don't know I wasn't there all I saw was Gale gasping for air & Tris telling Tobias to stop.

...

Later that night I go to Peeta's room & I sleep there. I hear the door open & get up & I see Peeta. He looks surprised to me in his bed, but goes in anyway. I kiss him for a while & he tries to remove my shirt. I do the same, but I just go his pants & got them off. Our kisses are getting more passionate & I know what we want. He removes my shirt then goes in me. I slightly moan at him & then he keeps go harder. I try to keep the moans in by kissing him, but I can't. I moan his name out loud & he does the same with me. After an hour we stop & we go to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**previously: Katniss breaks up with Gale & is dating Peeta.**

**chapter 20: Tobias prov.**

I get up early after I had a nightmare of Tris dying by my hand. I can still feel Gale's breathe going out from my hands. While I'm taking my shower, all I can think is that I'm capable of hurting Tris or worse. I don't want to ever hurt her, but I know I could though even if it was an accident. I remember when I almost killed Marcus at the Amity compound & I pushed Tris away as she tried to push me away. I snapped out that rage I had only cause I pushed Tris to the ground though. Part me doesn't want to hurt anyone, but I know I can't control the other part that does though. Then I thinks about if Tris was pregnant right now, I would probably hurt her & the baby within her. I'm marrying the woman I love, but it doesn't mean I won't hurt her even if it was an accident. I don't ever want to hurt Tris, but I do care for her though. I leave the apartment & go to the control room early. I see Zeke & Abby arguing quietly & I just walk away.

...

**Tris prov.**

I wake up with a note on Tobias' pillow & I read it. It said: _Dear Tris, I can't be with you right now. After yesterday I realized that I'm always gonna hurt you in a way & I care about you too much to even hurt you. I will come back to you, but right now I really need time to gain more control over my peaceful side than violent side. I will always love you, but I think right now it's better for you to stay away from me. If you want to brake up with me or even call it off I understand why. I am alot like Marcus, but I don't want to be. I just really can't be near you right now. I'm afraid I will hurt you everyday & it gets worse & worse each time. I'm really sorry, but you are just too important to me that I can't hurt you even in the tiniest bit. From, Tobias._ I start to cry at that & I quickly change into some clothes. I ask everyone if they have seen Tobias, no luck. I go into the control room & look at the footage of the city & the compound. After 5 minutes of looking, I found him between the old Candor headquarters & the Hub. I head over there quickly as I could after I told Christina to take my training session with Katniss, Peeta, & Gale. I see him in a alley with his hood up & his backpack on him. "Tobias, please come back home. I need you.", I beg him to come back. "Tris, I can't yet. I will just be putting you in danger. I can't lose you Tris.", he said as he backed away. "Tobias, you are not going to lose me ever or hurt me. Just cause you lost control doesn't mean you are going to hurt me. & you are not Marcus, you are better than him. Tobias, I can't live without you even for a day.", I say to him. I know he needed to hear that & after 5 minutes he came with me back to the Dauntless compound. I really did mean that I couldn't go a day without him. I tried before & I almost died because of it. I kiss for a bit as we jumped the train back.


	21. Chapter 21

**previously: Tobias is paranoid that he can & will hurt Tris. Tris begs Tobias to come back home, he does.**

**chapter 21: Katniss prov.**

I wake up next to Peeta & then I remember what we did last night. Last night was really good & I wish we had more nights like that. I get up & all I'm thinking is should I stay in this city or go back to my District. Peeta will go wherever I went, but I don't know about Gale. I know he is mad at me & mad at Peeta. I know he was happy for me being pregnant since that would give us a connection, but I'm glad I'm not now. I kiss Peeta while he is sleeping & I stay next to him. I do love feeling his body heat against me. I put his arm around me & go back to sleep. I dream of a life I could have here & life back at the Districts. No matter what I always see Peeta there. I wake up again around 1:00 P.M., Peeta is next to me, but I know he is awake. I get up & grab both of us some lunch from the dinning hall. I see Gale, but I just pretend I don't see him. It worked & I went back to Peeta's room with a tray of burgers & chips & fruit punch. Peeta stood up from the bed & grabbed a burger then ate it. I soon grabbed one after I sat the tray down on the nightstand. "How is it?", I ask him. "Pretty good. What about yours?", he said to me as he popped a chip in his mouth. "Same, but can we talk about what is going to happen next? Like where are we going go now stay here or go back to our District?", I ask him. He curls his lips in mouth & says, "Katniss, I think we need a fresh start. I'm tired of always running from the Capitol & do you really want to start a family that way if you were pregnant." I do get where he is getting at. It was difficult growing up & I can't always run & here is a better place to raise children & have a actual life. "Peeta, let's stay here & have life together.", I say to him. "Ok, & Katniss if you want we can go grab your mother & your sister & bring them here. So you have them here.", he said. I smile at what he said & kiss him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Previously: Katniss decides to stay in the city to start a new life with Peeta.**

**Chapter 22: Tris prov. (2 weeks later)**

After I got dressed, I realized that Katniss will decide today if she will stay or go. She became more than a innate, but a friend as well. Yes we got off to a bad start, but after I saw a girl just trying to start over. I see Tobias coming over by me & we walk over to the Pit together. We only have 3 months left till we get married. I know both of us have been counting the days down, but this isn't about me it's about my friend. I see everyone around Katniss, Peeta, & Gale. They will choose today if they want to stay or leave & if they stay they will choose a faction to live. I ask all three of them if they want to stay here. Katniss & Peeta said yes, but Gale said no. Katniss chose Dauntless & so did Peeta. Gale walked away from everyone & didn't turn back. I know why he is leaving, but that is act of cowardliness though. He is leaving because of Katniss. She told me she was in a love triangle between both of them, & she choose Peeta. I'm glad my heart only belongs to Tobias, she did seem pretty stressed over that all month. Tobias puts his left around around my waist & kiss my forehead. I know he is happy that Gale is leaving & we won't see him again. My back still hurts when he pushed me against the Pit's walls. Before I knew it, Katniss & Peeta were carried off by the huge crowd. Me & Tobias walk towards the Chasm & talk. "Hey, Tobias, can I tell something?", I ask him. "Umm, sure anything.", he said. "Max, gave me a promotion & we can move into a bigger apartment after we get married.", I tell him. He looks at me like I have something in my teeth. "Tris are you sure you want it though? I know you will become a leader, but we won't see each other besides the morning & night.", he said looking concerned. I didn't even think about that. I can't imagine what I would do if I didn't see him. Sometimes I do need him though & I would have more responsibility. Plus I know I would get the biggest apartment there was: Eric's old apartment. "Tobias, but if we did start a family, I'm not saying now but later. The apartment would be good for us & the kid.", I tell him. He curls his lips & keeps looking at the ground. I know he isn't ready to be a father & I know he is afraid he will be like his parents. "Tris, if you want it you can go for it, but are you really sure want to though.", he said to me with his eyes looking at me like he lost me. "Tobias, I don't want it. I just wanted to see if you wanted to have a apartment of our own together. Like our apartment, but we start it together as a married couple. ", I say to him as I kiss him & he kisses me back. We stay like that for a few minutes then we leave.


	23. Chapter 23

**Previously: Katniss & Peeta decide to stay in the city & became Dauntless members. Tris tells Tobias she can get promoted, but said no to it though.**

**Chapter 23: epilogue**

_Katniss & Peeta got Prim & Katniss' mother to the city & let them live them. Katniss is pregnant with Peeta's twins. They got married shortly after the twins were born (one boy, one girl: Alexa & Will). Tris & Tobias get married & the ceremony was very good. After 5 months, Tris gets pregnant with twins (1 girl, 1 boy: Nataile & Jr. Tobias). Later she did have 2 more both are 3 years part (Adam & Mary). Gale lived his life at District 12 with wife, Rose & 2 kids. All the kids grew up & was strong, brave, & more. _

**Author's note:**

_I hoped you liked this story. I am working on more Divergent themed stories. Like I am working on Tris & Tobias daughter, Natailie's story. Like I'm telling how her Choosing Ceremony went & how she grew up & all that. Plus I am writing more wedding versions of the Divergent couple. Or even a fantasy version or what not. Please rate & comment this story & more of my stories. _


End file.
